Irina
Irina is a doll of unknown origin. The only difference she has with other dolls, is that she, is a vampire. Description Irina is a doll presumably from Japan, based upon the style of her red dress-like clothing, She has long, curly brown hair and sweet red cheeks, flushed with color. But her eyes are a straight giveaway that it she is not just a doll. They are red like a vampire's. However, she does not bite those she's come to like, such as her best friend Kurosakura, and she acts as a maid to Kurosakura, as she has a tight friendship and is bound to protect her. <---- First known Outfit. Charming, isn't it? History It is unknown how, where, or why she was created. Presumably, it is believed she originated in Japan by the way her clothing looks and how her face is brilliantly sculpted. She originally had blue eyes, but she was bitten by a vampire on her arm, which is why it is always bandaged: to keep the mark hidden. Still, as a vampire, she had blue eyes until they turned red as what you may consider an "adult". She is one of the first considered "maturing" doll. It is still unknown how she could have turned into a vampire. But moving along, her master saw the bite marks and threw her out as garbage. She wandered the streets, hopelessly looking for a warm place to stay. A light rain began to fall, and she began to cry as well. Kurosakura was coming back form shopping, hurrying in her dress, and tripped and fell right in front of Irina. Irina helped her up and brushed off the dirt on her dress, and noticed Kurosakura was a doll. She walked with Kurosakura back to the black-haired doll's mansion, who decided she liked Irina and let her live with her. Irina became a maid, but she and her new best friend became very close, and are always seen side-by-side. The Witch? Explanation Many proclaim Irina also as Witch doll, and there is some proof that she may be. First off, when she's around, good or bad things happen, and this happens in every day life? Wrong. The strangest things occur, like let's say your room is a disaster zone. Irina would wink and rub her wand with her pointer finger, and then put it away, saying, "Let's go clean your room." and it would already be clean. Now, let's say you've been mean to Irina, hurt her feelings, or completely broke her heart. Irina would do the same, wink and rub her wand with her pointer finger, and in the sunniest day, it may rain, or your house might blow up or just harm the contents of your room. Magical Charms and Misc. Pet Mouse (Lucky the Mouse) - Irina has a pet doll mouse named Lucky, who is also a vampire. Lucky was a stuffed doll sold at a shop called Charming Stop. She bought it and enchanted it to come to life. Lucky is seen disguised as a charm on the left of her dress. Unlike most cats and dogs, Lucky gets along with Ginger, who is Kurosakura's Doll Cat. Category:Dolls Category:Female